


The Fortune of Freedom

by Calliope_Erato



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Erato/pseuds/Calliope_Erato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is only a small piece, based on the relationship between Franky Doyle and Bridget Westfall, a few months after Franky's release from prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Everything

Walking down the road, hand in hand, Franky’s thoughts travelled the frequent path of how lucky she now was. Only a few months ago she had been living in H Block of Wentworth Prison simply trying to survive long enough to leave that hell hole alive. Now, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. For her hand, was linked with the hand of her love, her sole reason for striving to be the best that she could be, the hand of her saviour. Bridget Westfall. Without Bridget, Franky questioned where her life would be. But, that was not to be dwelt on now, especially when she knew that what could have been would come to haunt her in the small hours of the morning. Pulling her away from her thoughts, Franky felt the simple and tender caress of her hand.  
‘Franky, baby, stop day dreaming!’ Bridget laughed when Franky finally turned to look at her. ‘What’s got your attention?’  
‘You’ Franky replied simply, as she brought their walk to a halt. ‘Sorry baby, this, us, I still can’t believe how lucky I am.’ She smiled, attempting to blink back the tears which threatened to escape her blue eyes.  
Bridget gently brought her hand toward Franky’s face and affectionately tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. ‘Darling, I’m the lucky one’, she replied ‘You are so worthy of happiness, and trust me on this one, you deserve everything that we have.’ Dismissing the fact that they were in a busy public area, Bridget reached up towards Franky and met her deliciously soft lips with her own. For that mere moment, they were the only people that mattered as they connected through their touch. They were a unit, they had each other and together they could face anything. Regretfully, Bridget pulled away and looked at Franky with a glint in her sparkly eyes and said, ‘Come on darling, we need to get these errands sorted, and then I’m going to take you home and show you just how lucky I am.’  
Franky laughed, ‘Oh Gidge, I don’t think I can quite contain my excitement’ she grinned as the teasing instantly cheered her up. Franky cheekily squeezed Bridget’s perfect behind before she retook her hand and continued their walk. This was why she loved Bridget. Bridget knew what reassurances Franky needed to hear as she adjusted to life on the outside. But most importantly, Franky knew that she wasn’t just saying what she knew Franky needed to hear. She meant every single word. And that was all that Franky needed. Her everything, Bridget Westfall to pick up the pieces and make her feel worthy, when her inner critic would have her believe the opposite. Her life previous to Bridget was somewhat responsible for Franky’s evident low self-worth but with Bridget, it was becoming clearer to Franky that the past was the past and this did not hinder her worth. Because to Bridget she was everything, and for Bridget she would ensure that she remained her everything. For Bridget had saved her, and continued to do so daily.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses more heavily on Bridget's feelings towards Franky.

Bridget looked over at Franky who was lying next to her in her bed, fast asleep. She looked so peaceful, so free. Her face displayed a certain vulnerability that was rarely present, but this was the part of Franky that Bridget loved so much. Franky was more than her stint in prison, her violence and her anger. The Franky Bridget knew was passionate, loving and entertaining. The way that Bridget saw it, Franky had been dealt a raw deal in early life. She was a woman who had simply not know how to deal with her emotions and make the right choices. The choices that would have kept her out of prison. Yet, the choices that would ultimately have led Bridget to Franky. This was confirmed to Bridget daily with Franky’s insecurities and self-worth. Bridget wished that Franky would see herself the way that she did. Maybe then she would realise just how important she was. Maybe then, she would see how much Bridget needed Franky and not the other way around. Bridget needed the early morning love making, the tender kisses. She needed the amusing texts that Franky would send her, comically describing her day, in only the way that Franky could, which subtly conveyed that Franky was thinking about Bridget and that she wanted to share her life with her. Even the mundane, average parts. 

But most importantly, Bridget needed this, right now, where she could simply lay next to her love and watch her peacefully sleep. Where she could breathe in her scent and her presence. Without the nightmares, without the need to comfort her and reassure her that everything was ok. She was safe, she was everything. Bridget needed to watch Franky now as she creased her brow in her sleep, and then subconsciously rolled over toward Bridget, where she was lovingly embraced. Never before had Bridget felt this way about anybody. Of course, she had had girlfriends whom she had loved fiercely, but life with Franky was on a different level. She knew this was it, Franky was it.   
Bridget tenderly caressed Franky’s back as she slept in her arms. Slowly drawing shapes against her bare skin. Softly kissing the top of her head, breathing in the fruity scent of her hair. This went on for a while, Bridget did not know how long, she wasn’t counting time, she was savouring moments. She was savouring Franky.

‘Morning Gidge’, Franky sighed as she was pleasantly drawn from her slumber. 

‘Good morning my love, did you sleep well?’ Bridget replied as she affectionately stroked Franky’s arm.

‘Yeh, and I woke up perfectly too’ Franky replied, in reference to the simple display exhibited by Bridget. 

‘I’m glad baby’ Bridget answered, before she met Franky’s lips with a soft good morning kiss. Franky’s lips were precious, they felt like home. 

‘Mmmmmm’ Franky groaned as the kiss deepened and became more frantic. Bridget was in control, Franky was happy to follow. To be shown what she meant to Bridget. To give up that control, which she based her life so heavily upon. But that was more than ok, because it was Bridget. And by relinquishing her control Franky showed Bridget what she meant to her. That she trusted her, that she felt safe, and that she wanted this relationship to be based on equality. Not dominance but love and respect. 

‘Baby’ Franky interrupted, breaking apart after what had been a delicious few minutes. She wanted to stay like this all day, but unfortunately she could not. She had a meeting with her parole officer, an all too constant reminded that she was not really free. She still had to report to authority. Her life was not yet her own. That she was not yet worthy. ‘I would love to stay here, with you all day, but I need to get back to mine. I have a meeting with the parole officer and I can’t be late again…’ she groaned as she briefly remembered the sweet encounter which had left her late for her last meeting. The encounter where Bridget had interrupted her shower with sweet kisses and an earth shattering orgasm. That was worth being late for. But, it was better to end now what was about to happen. It was guaranteed that she would be late for her meeting. Bridget was irresistible. 

‘Eugh, really? Baby, I had all sorts planned for you this morning’ Bridget teased. Her heart had dropped as soon as she knew that Franky had to leave her, if only for a short time. 

‘Yeh babe, I’m sorry, but I’ll be back as soon as it’s over’ she regretfully replied, before leaning over to kiss Bridget once more before she got ready to leave. 

‘No it’s fine, you need to get this sorted. But make sure you come back here after.’ Bridget replied, she knew that Franky had to leave and she only wanted the best for her. ‘Actually, when you’re done text me, I’m taking you for lunch. And then, for desert I’m taking those off you.’ Bridget gestured toward Franky’s black Bonds undies and winked before she let out a deep chuckle. Bridget knew how to tease Franky, to wind her up just perfectly so that she would crumble at her touch. 

‘I look forward to it Gidge’ Franky replied with a grin. ‘The food that is, the other part I can take or leave. I mean, I’m pretty fond of keeping my undies on me, we both know you keep stealing mine, gotta hold onto those I got’ she joked. 

‘Oh ok, if that’s how you feel’ Bridget laughed as she played along.   
\--  
Bridget and Franky were now both stood at the front door, arms wrapped around each other, as they said goodbye. Relishing this affectionate moment. Conveying the love they felt toward each other through their touch. Enhancing a connection which would continue long after the embrace had ended.

‘I’ll see you later Babe’ Franky said as she regretfully broke away from Bridget’s embrace. 

Bridget sighed, this was bliss. Franky was bliss. Even these average everyday events, like bidding her lover goodbye. Savouring her touch, her kisses, and her warmth. For if Bridget was honest, she could do this every day for the rest of her life. Live her life with Franky, carrying out the mundane everyday tasks. Because with Franky life was complete. Bridget was giddy like a love sick teenager. And it was simply perfect.

‘Hope it goes well, don’t forget we have a desert date’ Bridget called as she watched Franky leave the house. 

‘Course not’ Franky replied, laughing, ‘but you still ain’t keeping these undies. You can just borrow them.’

And with that Franky was on her way, and Bridget now needed to find something to do to pass the time. Because Franky had become her entertainment, the one she spent her time with, and even the smallest separation felt like a lifetime. And she was more than fine with this. In fact she adored this despite the inconvenience and empty feeling she was left with. Because Bridget knew she was simply lucky to have somebody in her life who she needed wholeheartedly, every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the great and encouraging responses to the last chapter. Once again, please let me know thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this was enjoyed! I would love to know what people thought, it's my first fanfic so please be kind! I'm still debating whether this will be only one chapter.


End file.
